A Lakeside Waltz
by Emo Girl 15-95
Summary: Just a little oneshot. Who can cheer Hermione up after the Yule ball? Fred Weasley of course.


Disclaimer: If you don't know who owns this franchise maybe you shouldn't be reading this. It's all JK Rowlings

_Damn Ronald_. Hermione was still seething over his comments about Viktor. She tried to stop the tears which kept falling. He couldn't let her have one night. One night where she could fell beautiful and content. No, he had to ruin it like he ruins everything. She let out a muffled sob.

"Hermione?" the soft unexpected voice made her jump slightly.

"Who's there?" she called out, trying to hide the fact that she'd just been crying.

"It's me, Fred," the voice replied and said Weasley stepped into the moonlight. "What's wrong?" he approached her like one would a frightened animal. She suddenly thought of what a mess she must look and ducked her head so he wouldn't see her tear stained face.

"Ron," she muttered quietly.

"Oh Hermione, you of all people should know better than to listen to that git," he replied sympathetically. She sniffed in agreement. "Don't let him ruin your night. Looked to me like you and Krum were having a great time earlier. You're quite the mover." Hermione chuckled at his teasing.

"I really was a good night," she agreed.

"Then let's not let him ruin it." Fred stood up abruptly and held out a hand for her. "C'mon." She accepted and allowed herself to be pulled down the corridor. It wasn't until the walked past the stairs for Gryffindor tower she realised they weren't going to bed.

"Fred, where are we going?" she hissed. Fred didn't respond just smiled slightly. "Fred we'll get in trouble!"

"Well then you best be quiet so we don't get caught," huffing disapprovingly Hermione did as suggested. Fred led her to one of the many secret passageways leading outside the castle. The bitter December night air hit them as they left the warmth of the castle. Fred insisted she take his jacket, not that she put up too much of a fight, and continued to led her towards the Black lake.

"Fred, what are we doing?" she tried again.

"I thought I'd get in one last dance before the night's over. And who better than know-it-all Granger," he gave her a cheeky wink.

"We came all the way out her so you could get a dance?" she was trying not to smile.

"I thought the setting would be a lot nicer." She looked around. He was right, the light from the moon danced across the lake and there were so many stars glittering in the sky.

"I guess one dance won't hurt," she sighed dramatically, "but we don't have any music."

"Then we'll make some," he took her around the waist and started humming a random tune while twirling her around. The tune varied from up-beat rock 'n' roll type music to a dramatic tango, Hermione laughing the whole time. She could see a twinkle in his eye. A twinkle which always appeared when he made someone laugh, she'd seen it many times over the years. They finally ended with a slow waltz.

"Thank you Fred."

He stopped humming, "What for?" he asked with sincerity.

"For caring," she was still looking into his eyes, she couldn't get over how blue they were. She was over come with the urge to kiss him. She couldn't, could she? She was now searching for any indication that he wanted her to kiss him. After a minute of dancing, with the absence of Fred's humming, she moved away. "We should probably head back," she spoke so softly not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene. Nodding Fred started back towards the castle, Hermione at his side.

This was her fondest memory of Fred. She often wondered if she could go back whether she would have kissed him. Probably not, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like. Would something have changed? Would they just try to forget it happened? It didn't matter now. 'If only's aren't worth thinking about. She still remembered that twinkle, but now it was coupled with the pain of it's absence. Seeing him lying in the Great Hall, his lively blue eyes suddenly dull and unfamiliar, yet still his. Hermione was glad she had her memories of Fred. Especially her brief time alone with him. No one could take that connection away. And as foolish as it may sound, she hoped it had meant something to him. She hoped he had looked back on it with the same fondness she often did. George told her once she made his night, she'd never know if that were true but she liked to think it was a highlight.

A/N: This one's for Yoshi, because she asked for some Fremione. Who am I to deny her? This isn't my best work but I am a bit rusty at the moment, so just appreciate it for what it is and, as always, R&R :)


End file.
